For The Love of Le Pieu
by malexandria
Summary: Check the EA Forum at EclipseMagazine.com (http://www.eclipsemagazine.com) for the rest


For The Love of Le Pieu  
By Michelle Alexandria  
  
Part 1 - Change of Heart  
  
"My love, I'm surprised to see you here tonight. I thought that you were off to marry a Belgian." He said with shock in his voice but hope in his eyes.   
  
She stared at him he looked so amazing that night full of hope, love, and childhood like excitement. "I'm sorry Sire, but you have been misinformed." He looked at her she looked like his perfect angel and even now in this place at this moment in front of all these people she looked at him as though he was the only one in the room. He couldn't believe his luck, *she really loves me for me* he thought to himself. She looked so stunning in her gown somehow she managed to transform herself into the angel he knew she was. She had a stunning pair of wings sewn into the back of her costume, and to complete the image she had little sparkles painted on her face which gave off a halo effect from the light that reflected off of them. He sighed and breathed deeply as he looked at her and gave her a long kiss, which shocked and stunned everyone at the masque.  
  
The King and Queen were looking on, stunned at the display of passion and tenderness between their son and this mystery woman who had the entire court enthralled with her beauty and her obvious love for the Prince. "Who is that?" Asked King Francis. Marie looked at her husband, "that must be the Comtesse Nicole De Lancret." Said the Queen with a sigh. "The who?" The King asked, his wife looked at him and just shushed him.  
  
All the courtiers in the room knew that they didn't stand a chance at being named - all but two people, who were already plotting the demise of the competition.  
  
"Come there is someone that you must meet." He grabbed her hand, she didn't want to budge, "Henry, I must speak to you" She said hurriedly as she dragged her towards the podium. "Whatever it is my answer is yes." He said excitedly. He pointed to a group of people, "Oh, look, look, there's the gypsies." They waved and smiled at the couple and Danielle smiled back. *How am I going to tell him? It will crush him.* She thought to herself.  
  
"Henry, stop this instant. We have to talk now!" Henry had never heard her take that tone with him and was a little taken aback. No one dared speak to him like that, and especially in public. He thought this must be serious for her to act so. "Yes milady, I'm sorry, I'm just happy that you are here and that soon we will be starting our life together. But of course if you want to talk before we make our announcement official. What is it you want to tell me my love?"  
  
"My darling, first I must say that I love you with all of my heart and soul." She looked at him with such tenderness and sincerity in her eyes that he melted inside. She leaned in and kissed as though it would be her last chance to hold him, to touch him. He felt her fear in her kiss and grew concerned. "My love, what is the matter, you can tell me anything."  
  
She held on to his hand and looked him in the eyes, a lump caught in her throat she swallowed hard as a stray tear threatened to escape her. Henry looked at her perplexed and confused, he didn't know what to say to her, so he decided his best course of action was to just keep his mouth shut and listen to what she has to say.  
  
"I don't know how to say this. I love you as if my very life depended on it. I never meant to deceive you, I only wanted to...save a man's life." Henry's mind started racing trying to decipher what she was trying to say. For the first time he started to see her for who she really was, at the river she was wearing a blue content dress - A Servant's Uniform. His hand instinctively went up to his forehead and then he looked at her again. Then his eyes opened wide with shock and anger, "It was YOU!" He screamed at her. Which frightened her.   
  
That's when the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent came up behind Danielle and ripped off her wings. Henry was really upset with Comtesse De Lancret or whatever she was but he was even more upset at himself for being such a dupe and this obnoxious Baroness and her bitchy daughter butting into their private conversation. "I dare you touch a Lady like that madam. You are on dangerous ground."  
  
"Your Highness, this woman is no Lady, she is a pretender to the crown, and it is my duty to expose her for the devious woman that she is. Her name is Danielle De Barbarac and she has been a servant in my home for the last 10 years."  
  
"Nic...How could you lie to me? I loved you." His heart was breaking, he felt like he wanted to vomit. He had tears in his eyes, which he tried valiantly to hide, he had to get away from all the prying eyes and try and think. He knew he still loved her but he was too angry with her to speak. He looked at her one last time before turning his back on her to leave. He needed to go off to a private place, get out of this fishbowl and digest what he's just been told. He felt her arm grab him. She spun him around, "Henry, please look at me." Her heart was breaking, she was pleading with him, "I can explain."  
  
He looked at her, "I dare you speak so informally to me. I am the Crowned Prince of France and you are just like them. No, I take that back you are worst than them, you are nothing more than a conniving little Servant in a pretty dress." He immediately regretted his words, but he was so angry. Someone once told him that it's easiest to hurt the one you love the most.   
  
She looked at him with an ocean of tears in her pretty blue eyes, he'd promised her the world, and here he is ripping the world away from her grasp. She could understand his being upset, but to say that to her was too much.   
  
"After everything that we've been through how could you say that to me?!?! Was it not you who said that you wanted to be looked at as WHO you are and not WHAT you are? I came here tonight at great personal risk to tell you, the one that I loved and still love with all my heart the truth, but you won't listen to the full story, you'd rather listen to that evil woman. I was right about you the first time that we met, YOU ARE AN ARROGANT, SPOILED, little BASTARD with NO PRIDE!!"   
  
The crowd gasped at her boldness and the fire and brimstone she displayed. What she did next really shocked them she pulled her fist back and punched him in the face. She couldn't believe what she just did, she looked at her hands and looked at him with an ocean of tears in her eyes, she reached out to hold him and sooth his pain. He shoved her arm out of the way and pushed her back. She looked at him one last time, soaking in his features before turning to run.  
  
"Guards! Stop her." The Royal Guards caught Danielle before she could reach the drawbridge, she just sunk to her knees crying, thinking that she has just lost the only person in this world that she truly loved and cared about.  
  
The Royal Guards, looked at her with sadness in their eyes, they knew that the couple were in love, she was all the Prince could talk about for the last 5 days and for him to do this to her was completely uncalled for. Prince Henry walked up behind her, "do you think you can get away with all that you did?"  
  
"This time you shall be taken to a place where I know I'll be able to find you."  
  
"and where would that be...My Love" She said the last two words with bitterness that broke the Prince's heart.  
  
Henry looked at the guards, "Guards take her to the stocks."  
  
With that the guard motioned for Danielle to follow them, she stood up tall defiantly with her head held high, she looked back at him, "You may not have any honor or dignity but I do."  
  
Henry wanted to chase after her, but he knew that this time his childish behavior might finally be the instrument of his own destruction. He knew that he couldn't live without her. He saw that one of her slippers had slipped off her foot and he picked it up. He whispered to himself "what have I done?"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Part 2   
  
The next morning seemed to take forever to come. After the events of the masque everyone was on pins and needles. Gossip was running rampant throughout the castle walls Henry had disappeared, only to turn up in his room hours later.   
  
The Queen was truly worried about her son. She knew how much he loved this mystery woman, and by the look in her eyes, she certainly felt the same way. She had to get to the bottom of this. Her first stop was to see her son, which is where she was headed.  
  
As she walked down the Halls, she smiled at all the servants and nobles who bowed before her she waved at them and acknowledged their presence. When she first came to the Palace she was only 20 years old, scared, and upset at being forced into marrying someone that she did not love.   
  
Although she and her husband King Francis grew up together and have always known about the marriage contract, they did not love each other, she knew that he loved someone else, as did she. They both fought the contract tooth and nail, but eventually their parents forced them into this arrangement.   
  
The first several years of their marriage were not happy ones. After Henry was born she and her husband reached an understanding that made their existence comfortable. They certainly didn't love each other, but they at least respect and admire each other.  
  
For years there was a calm routine that settled around the castle. That is until Henry reached his teenage years and turned into a little terror. The Queen knew that it was partly her fault that she spoiled her only son so, but his father also grew distant from his only son which only further inspired Henry to act out.  
  
The Marriage contract with Spain almost tore apart the family until Leonardo intervened and convinced Francis and Henry to craft a compromise that they both could accept and live with. The Queen smiled to herself that was the first time in years that she has seen her two men have a civil conversation with each.  
  
After Henry left the room, She, Francis, and Leonardo discussed the situation and all agreed that it would be impossible for Henry to find someone to love him for him in three years, that alone 2 days. But he had, and when he came to his mother to discuss his feelings, The Queen was so overjoyed at her son's obvious delight. Over the last few days her son has grown up to become a man before her very eyes. He started to take his obligations seriously, attended meetings with father, and joined in on political conversations during family mealtime.   
  
She and Francis were thoroughly impressed with the "new and improved" Henry. She had to find out the truth about this Danielle De Barbarac, something wasn't quite right she just couldn't put her finger on it. Some one who could have this profound affect on her son is someone that she couldn't afford to let walk out the door and out of his life - even if he is to bull headed to realize his mistake.  
  
When she finally arrived at his chambers, her heart started to break when she heard him sobbing in his chambers. She looked at the guard standing outside the chambers, "Captain, how long has my son been in there?"  
  
"About four hours, Your Majesty." Said the guard looking straight ahead, not looking directly at the Queen, although the concern on his face was obvious.  
  
"Captain, what can you tell me of this Danielle De Barbarac?"   
  
"Not much Your Majesty. Captain Laurent would know more than I do. I was with them only once, but from what I could tell she was quite spectacular. Friendly to everyone she came into contact with, just a real fresh of breath air. She didn't seem to like having a guard around, or any of the protocols associated with being around royalty, so to ease the situation, she invited me to join her and His Highness on their little picnic. If I may be so bold as to say, that I do not believe the rumors about her, she just doesn't seem that type and watching those two together warms the heart."  
  
The Queen smiled to herself "Well thank you Captain. I must say the love in her eyes for my son, were so powerful and overwhelming that I find it hard to believe myself. Do you know how she is doing in the stocks?"  
  
"Captain Laurent made sure that she is being treated well, and he has stayed there all night to ensure her safety."  
  
"Thank you Captain." With that she opened the door and entered her son's chamber. Her heart was broke at the before her. Her son sat on the edge of his bed holding Danielle's glass slipper to his heart and crying his eyes out. She hadn't seemed him cry in twelve years, and that was such a weird occurrence because for no apparent reason, he went from being happy to sobbing uncontrollably for days. To this very day that memory disturbs her. It was like he was channeling someone else's emotions.   
  
She walked over to her son's bedside, and sat next to him. Without saying a word she put her arms around him and comforted him and tried to calm him. "Shhhh...It'll be all right. Everything happens for a reason."   
  
Henry looked at his mother with tears in his, "What have I done mother? I'm sure the Baroness is lying. Nic...Danielle would never do anything to hurt me. She saved my life for god's sake!"  
  
The Queen was shocked, "Saved your life? Whatever are you talking about?"  
  
"Yes mother, the day that I disappeared for a day in a half, I was with Nic..Danielle. A group of Gypsies saw me and wanted to take revenge on me for an earlier transgression. I surely would not be here today if not for Danielle's quick thinking, bravery, and her uncanny ability to win the heart of everyone she comes into contact with. It was the most wonderful day of my entire life. She opened my eyes mother, made me want to be King. She made me promise to patch things up with father. She's taught me so much in so short a time. How could she lie to me? How?" He said crying.  
  
"The woman that I saw last night loved you son, as much as, if not more so than you love her. It was hard to miss the passion you two share for each other for it is so rare to witness so love." She said stroking the back of his long curly black hair.  
  
"Son, ask yourself. What bothers you more? That she is a commoner or that she lied to you?"  
  
"Neither mother. It bothers me that she didn't have enough faith and trust in me for her to tell me the truth."  
  
"Well son, did it occur to you that maybe she came to the masque to tell you the truth? That maybe there is more to this than meets the eye? After all the Baroness did tell me earlier in the day the 'Comtesse Nicole De Lancret' was indeed her cousin. I also did some checking this morning and found out that the De Ghents actually live in the De Barbarac Manor. I didn't make the connection until this morning, but I knew of Auguste and Nicole De Barbarac, although I did not know them well, those that did know of them spoke very highly of the couple. They were not titled, but were well respected and wealthy merchants."   
  
Henry looked at his mother perplexed, "Mother, I don't care about any of this, all I know is that I love her with all my heart and soul. I must go to the manor and find her."  
  
"The manor?"  
  
"Yes mother The Manor. Why? Where else would she be?" He asked quizzically.  
  
The Queen looked at her son with concern on her face. He'd obviously blocked out the events of the last moments of the masque as a way of coping with how he behaved last night. She didn't know what to say. "Um....dear, she's in the stocks."  
  
"The stocks?!? Who would dare order her put into the stocks?! I'll have his head!"  
  
"Don't you remember? After she punched you, you had her sent to the stocks for the next 2 weeks."  
  
"I DID WHAT?!" Then the memory came flooding back to him, "Oh God mother! What have I done? What have I done?"  
  
"Henry, your reaction last night was quite understandable and considering all the transpired quite restrained."  
  
"Restrained? Restrained? You are correct mother she did tell me at least part of the truth, but I wouldn't let her finish, and then once the Baroness and her daughter made the conversation public I retreated behind my crown. I promised her the world and at the first test of honor and commitment - I betrayed her, humiliated her in front of the entire kingdom, and had her thrown in the stocks." He held onto the shoe and placed his head on his mother's chess and cried uncontrollably.  
  
"I've lost her forever, mama. I've lost her forever, mama..." He said in a very weak, little boy's voice.  
  
The Queen sighed to herself as she continued to hold and comfort her son, if what everything she's heard about this young woman is true, she knew that her son maybe right, that in his moment of childish anger and arrogance he probably did loose the woman that he loved. The Queen felt a cold chill rush through her body and a stray tear escaped her eyes.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Part 3  
  
Danielle had the worst nite of her entire life, the man that she loved with all of her heart the man that she put her faith in had betrayed her. For the first time since her father died she felt like she was truly alone in the world, that no one cared whether she lived or died.  
*How could I be so foolish as to let myself trust him? To fall in love with him?* She thought to herself.  
  
The humiliation, degradation and pain of being put in the stocks didn't compare to the deep sense of loss, anger, and anguish that she was feeling. It was bad enough being placed in the stocks, but it was even worse when her Stepfamily showed up, pelted her with tomatoes and gloated. If not for the intervention of Monsieur Le Pieu she doesn't know what she would of done.   
  
After the first wave of courtiers came and taunted her, followed by her stepfamily, he'd managed to convince the Captain of the guard to move her inside and to bar anyone else from seeing her. She used to think of him as a disgusting, vile, pervert, but after his kind actions towards her last night, maybe she'd have to reevaluate her thoughts about him. Maybe all the nasty rumors weren't true. She used to think of herself as a good judge of character, but she was so wrong about Henry. Well maybe she wasn't all that wrong, which is why she was scared to tell him the truth. *But dammit I thought he loved me!*  
  
She couldn't believe how barbaric the Royal Family treated their prisoners. They made her strip out of her ball gown they didn't even give her the dignity of at least being allowed to wear a servant's dress. Wearing only her undergarments they forced her into this medieval contraption where her arms were spread apart and looped through this wooden contraction. They chained her feet to the bench, while her head was also placed in the contraption as well. She sat on a stone floor, hunched over, with her head and arms locked in that position all night, and will be like this for the next 13 days.   
  
Although she survived the first night of this torture, she was sure her back would give out and crack in a few more days. She shuddered thinking what her life would be like, living as a crippled servant. But worse, what her life would be like living without Henry.   
  
She was deep in pain, sorrow, and in thought. She was shocked at who she saw standing before her. With extreme bitterness in her voice, and a sarcastic smile on her face, "Forgive me if I do not bow...Your Majesty."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The Queen looked at Danielle and was shocked at the treatment she received and how   
bad she looked. She was dirty, grimy, disheveled, and was only wearing her undergarments. Gone was the beautiful, radiant woman that she saw last night. When Danielle spoke, she was shocked at the tone and manner in which she was greeted. No one had dared speak to a member of the Royal Family this way. The Queen smiled despite all that Danielle's been through she still remained strong, vibrant, and full of fire. She understood instantly why her son fell in love with her.  
  
She rarely had an occasion to visit the stocks and when she did it was always part of an official visit. It was obvious the guards were hiding something during those visits but she didn't bother to press the issue, after all they were criminals, what did she care? After seeing this, she vowed to herself to start making more surprise visits, and to institute some improvements in how prisoners are treated.  
  
The Queen looked at the guard, and angrily said, "release her at once. And bring her to my chambers immediately." The guard left the cell to go get the key, leaving the Queen and Danielle a few minutes to be alone.  
  
Danielle looked at the Queen and instead of being thankful or gracious she simply asked, "why am I being released?"  
  
"Dear, I'd like to speak to you privately, and I'm sure you would like to be out of this horrible place immediately."  
  
"Forgive me Your Highness, but I don't think we have anything to discuss. And if the topic of conversation is His Royal Ass, excuse me His Royal Highness Prince Henry, then we certainly have nothing to discuss." She continued, "Do you honestly think having a 'spot' of tea will make any of this better?"  
  
"Danielle, I'd watch my tone and be mindful of what you say and to whom you are speaking if I were you. I've had people beheaded or shipped to the Americas for far less. I understand you are upset Danielle. But I command you to come and speak with me about this matter." Said the Queen in a regal tone that completely irritated Danielle.  
  
"Is that a threat Your Majesty?" Replied Danielle sarcastically " Upset? Upset? And what if I don't come? You'll do what? Throw me in the stocks? Well look around Your Majesty, I'm already here. Or you'll what? Ship me to the Americas? Believe me when I say, that after last night I'd like to be as far away from France as possible - at this moment the Americas would be heaven to me. Or perchance would you have me executed? Again, Hen...His Royal Highness Prince Henry killed me last night when he took his love away." She said with tears in her eyes. She was upset with herself for letting herself cry in front of the Queen.  
  
The Queen's heart went out to the young woman. It was painfully clear and written all over her face how deeply she loved her son when she started to mention his name. That fleeting moment spoke volumes to the Queen. Seeing Danielle cry, broke the Queen's heart. She wanted to take the girl into her arms and comfort her as a mother would, but the Queen couldn't because Danielle's arms and head were still locked in that contraption. So the Queen did what came natural to her. She walked over to the young woman and patted her on the back to try and sooth her pain. When she patted Danielle's back, she let out a blood-curling scream that startled the Queen.  
  
Marie looked at Danielle with even more concern on her face. She then pulled back Danielle's undergarments to get a good look at her back. And gasped in horror. The scars were a few days old, so there was no way she received these severe wounds while being in the stocks.  
  
Danielle felt so embarrassed, the brave front she put on in front of the Queen and guards totally evaporated. The Queen kneeled in front of Danielle and took a handkerchief out of her bag and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Shhhhh....Who did this to you?"  
  
In a very small voice, that was barely the above that of a whisper, "my stepmother."   
  
Before the Queen could respond, the Guard finally arrived and quietly handed the Queen the key, she then waved the guard away. The Queen unlocked the chains and Danielle tried to stand but her knees gave out and she couldn't move her arms or neck they were so stiff from being in the stocks all night. The Queen walked over and cradled Danielle's head in her bosom.  
  
Then a flood of tears came poring out, "all I ever wanted was to be loved, to have my stepfamily love me. To have her love me like a mother loves a daughter..." She was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
The Queen was totally confused, trying to figure out who Danielle's stepmother was, the Queen felt anger building up inside her, how could someone harm this child, her own stepdaughter. "Who is your stepmother child? Is she another one of the Baroness De Ghent's servants?"   
  
Danielle felt such warmth and comfort flowing from the Queen she briefly wondered if this was what having a real mother would have been like. Then she cried even harder thinking that because of Henry she would never get a chance to know his mother.  
  
The Queen wiped the tears from her eyes, and forced Danielle to look at her, and asked again "who is your stepmother?"  
  
Danielle simply and quietly said in between more sobs, "The Baroness De Ghent."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Part 4   
  
The Queen was shocked - all she could do was ask calmly, "The Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent is your stepmother?" Marie watched this young woman's face contort in pain and sorrow at the mention of the Baroness' name. She felt for Danielle, the Queen already thought of this strong, yet sensitive girl as a daughter already.  
  
Danielle sat there and thought how strange this was, she has only known this woman for a few minutes, yet felt closer to her than anyone, even closer than she and Gustave. Not only that but this woman was the Queen of France, the 2nd most powerful woman in the world! It was a strange, wonderful, yet unnerving feeling, knowing that after they have their talk she would probably never see this woman again. Is she like her son? Show her a human side, and then at the first sign of trouble revert to being nothing more than a Crown on 2 legs? Would she offer the world and then take it away? Danielle wasn't so sure and her defenses started to go on alert.  
  
The Queen studied Danielle and noticed her stiffen in her arms. The tears stopped suddenly, replaced by the stoic, strong look of determination on her face that the Queen encountered when she first saw Danielle. Marie smiled to herself. *Good, at least her fighting spirit is still there*  
  
Danielle slowly pushed the Queen out of her arms. "Thank you for the kindness you have bestowed upon me Your Majesty, but I'm still not sure what would be accomplished by us having tea today and you hearing about the relationship that I have with my stepfamily."  
  
Marie saw the look of fear in this beautiful child's eyes and wondered what torture and pain was she hiding, and after all that happened, why she was still trying to protect her family. "Danielle dear. I want to know, because you are the only woman that my son has ever or loved. On that basis alone, I would hold you in the highest regard, but after meeting with you for these short minutes I can see you are a survivor and I respect and admire that."   
  
She reached out to hug Danielle again; this time she readily accepted the Queen's display of kindness. The Queen soothed her fears and said, "I've seen many bridges in my time and I've crossed every one of them. In you, I see myself at your age. You will get through this, my son will get through this, and you both will be stronger for it. In the short time that I've spent with you, I can see why my son cares for you so, and I strongly believe that you both will work things out, eventually. Certainly not today, not tomorrow, maybe not even in a week or a month, but eventually. The love that I witnessed between you two last night cannot die, I will not allow it to."  
  
The Queen straightened herself up, and handed Danielle a hanky. "Dry those eyes, the guards will be here any minute to escort us to my private chambers." As if on cue the guards arrived. The Queen left the room, followed by Danielle. Despite the seriousness of the situation she couldn't help but gawk at all the beautiful tapestries. She marveled at how enormous and opulent this place was. The Queen watched Danielle's reactions and smiled, thinking how much fun it'll be to show the Castle and her prized Gardens to someone who could appreciate the splendor of it all. The courtiers are so jaded and spoiled, and they always had a different agenda than simply taking in the wonder that was the Queen's home.  
  
As they continued to walk they passed by several courtiers who were standing in the hallways, stalking was more like it. They bowed respectfully to the Queen, but Danielle could feel the cold hard glare on her back as she walked past. She also heard the quick whispers and chatter starting. The Queen turned around and whispered in Danielle's ear, "don't worry about them dear, you will learn to ignore them when you wish to." The Queen then told Danielle a joke that made her laugh, out loud. The courtiers witnessed this brief exchange and wondered what was going on. This was, after all, the girl who schemed to get the crown, and lied to Prince Henry, yet here the Queen was, acting very familiar with her - a servant no less.   
  
Once they reached the Queen's chambers, Marie noticed Danielle immediately relaxed. The young girl didn't like having all the eyes on her and hearing all the whispers. Oh what a stir that little walk must be causing throughout the castle the Queen thought. The Queen had her Lady In Waiting have breakfast sent up.  
  
"Now that everyone is gone and we will not be interrupted, I'm ready to hear your side of the story." Marie saw Danielle stiffen again. "Danielle, how do you expect things to ever change if you don't learn to trust someone?"  
  
At the word trust, a bitter expression formed on Danielle's face, "Trust? I'm sorry your majesty but what do you know of trust? Betrayal? Heartache? You live here in your gilded cage. I tried to trust someone with the truth before and it only got me throne in the stocks. I knew what would happen if I showed up at the mask and didn't want to go, but Leonardo and my family convinced me that your son would understand. I also desperately wanted him to hear the truth from me, before he found out some other way."  
  
"Leonardo is involved in this? Why am I not surprised?" Asked the Queen, chuckling at the thought of the great artist-playing matchmaker. "After my family discovered that the Baroness locked me in the root cellar, they sent my dearest friend in the world, Gustave to seek Leonardo's help. He convinced me that your son was expecting to see me and that 'he deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves.'"  
  
*************************************************************  
Part 5  
  
Henry was in his room, holding Danielle's glass slipper. He heard a knock on the door, and ignored it. He surprised when he heard the door open, "who dares enter my room without permission!" Yelled Henry.  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me boy." Said King Francis.  
  
Henry looked up and saw his father and sighed deeply, the last thing he needed or wanted was a confrontation with his father right now. "Go away father, now is not the time for us to have another argument."  
  
The King saw that his son's heart was breaking and was only there to console him, but he wasn't good at showing emotions, that was always Marie's department. At the sight of his son sitting at his desk holding onto Danielle's glass slipper, spoke volumes to King Francis.   
  
He walked up to Henry and put his hand on his shoulder, "you really loved her didn't you? I didn't realize how much until now."  
  
"Loved? I still love her father. I fear my actions last have permanently driven her away." Said Henry.  
  
"Son, you had every right to be upset with her. She lied to you, used you...."  
  
Henry cut him off, "It's my fault this entire thing happened. She said that she had something she wanted to talk to me about at Amboise, but I refused to listen, then last night at the masque, she told me the truth. Instead of giving her a chance to explain, I threw her to the wolves."  
  
"You have to stop being so hard on yourself, after all she admitted that what the Baroness said was true, and then she had the temerity to actually lay her hands upon you. For that she deserves more than to be sent to the stocks."  
  
At the word stocks, Henry felt like his heart was twisting. "Father, I don't care what happened before, about her past, about her being a commoner, none of that matters to me. I don't know why she pretended to be someone that she's not, to dress above her station, what I do know is that she loved me for ME, not my crown. The only person in this world who could ever love me for me, I threw in the stocks! She will NEVER forgive me." He said through tears.  
  
"Well son, if you feel this strongly about it. Have you tried talking to her? If she is as compassionate and forgiving as you have described her, surely she will forgive you - eventually. What other choice does she have?" Asked Francis.  
  
"I don't know father. Mother went down to the stocks to speak to her." Said Henry.  
  
"Son, if you truly love this woman, than it is your responsibility to smooth this thing over. Nothing your mother says to her will make this any better or easier for Danielle or you. You cannot keep hiding behind your mother when things get beyond your control." Said Francis, not out of anger, but a genuine concern for his son's emotional health.  
  
For the first time in Henry's life, he didn't have a response for his father. Deep down, he knew that his father was correct, that this was his mess, and he was the only person that could make things right with Danielle. He had to go to her now, before anymore time passes. He carefully locked the shoe in a diamond-encrusted case, and set the case over by his bed. He straightened his clothes, squared his shoulders and with a new sense of determination left his room.  
  
The King smiled to himself as he watched his son leave the room. And just thought what a remarkable woman this Danielle De Barbarac must be to have such a affect on his son.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
